1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to automated media marketing systems and, more particular, a method and apparatus for securing media asset distribution for a marketing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marketing processes involve a significant amount of communications between parties. Often, these communications include the exchange of multimedia content, such as audio and video data, for the purpose of promoting products or services to potential customers or business partners. The multimedia content can include copyrighted material that is valuable to the owners. In such instances, the multimedia content constitutes media assets whose distribution and access requires constant monitoring and control.
Media-centered industries, such as the music recording industry or the motion picture industry, market goods and services almost exclusively with sensitive media assets that cost time and money to produce. Marketing groups within these industries must be very carefully when using these media assets. For example, a new song by a music artist that has never been released can potentially generate a large sum of revenue from sales. Hence, this song has an intrinsic value because of the lack of public availability. If the song were inadvertently released or surreptitiously misappropriated and became publicly available, the song loses the potential revenue.
Current systems that aim to control the distribution of the media assets suffer from several shortcomings. First, these systems are unable to determine a source of a media asset misappropriation. In other words, these systems cannot identify the recipient who made the media asset public. Second, the current systems cannot verify the recipient requesting the media asset. Furthermore, the current systems are often third-party services that are inadequate for the needs of such media-centered industries.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for implement an internal system for securing media asset distribution.